In the fabrication of electronic or electrical devices and circuits, conductive paths and contact areas are usually provided by chemical etching and photolithographic techniques as in the fabrication of printed circuit boards, and by plating techniques by which one or more metal layers are provided such as on electrical contacts or contact areas of circuit boards, devices and the like. Such fabrication techniques are well known and are widely employed. They do however require a number of process steps and specialized fabrication equipment which adds to the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process and of the resultant products.